


Snow Dance

by IcyPheonix



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Awkward Dancing, M/M, it's a fancy party don't think to hard about it, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Chrono ends up as Shion's plus 1 at a fancy party. It's not nearly as exciting as it sounds.Until it is.Some Shiokuro fluff





	Snow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this before the Pocky Day fic but then Pocky Day happened so this got put on hold for that.  
> But here we go, finally.

When Shion came to him and asked if he could do him a favour, Chrono had agreed without question. Shion was his friend so of course he'd do him a favour. And, as he sat stuffed into a nice suit at an ultra fancy party and wondering if it was possible to die of boredom, he was realizing he really should have asked what the favour entailed first, before agreeing to help with it.

If he'd known Shion was going to ask him to be his new plus one he might not have agreed so quickly. Originally Tokoha had agreed to go with him, she could handle these kinda of things better, but as luck would have it, the day of the party she woke up with a terrible head cold and Shion had to find someone else.

Chrono sighed as he sank down in his chair, hands stuffed in his pockets. He wished he could just vanish under the table, it wasn't like anyone, save Shion, would actually notice that he was gone. If this had been some kind of Vanguard related party he might have been able to enjoy himself. But it wasn't, it was pretty much all business related, and Chrono had tuned out pretty much everything to do with it.

At least Shion seemed to be enjoying himself so, that had to count for something he figured.

"I'm sorry, this is boring you isn't it?" asked Shion as he sat down beside Chrono.

Chrono hesitated, the obvious answer was yes, he was bored out of his skull and would rather be anywhere than there, but at the same time, this clearly meant a lot to Shion, so he didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Well, it's not the most exciting party I've been to," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "How do you not die of boredom at these things?"

"Lots of practice," he laughed.

"I don't suppose we could just, bail could we?"

Shion shook his head, "I'm afraid not. You might not be missed but I'm sure they'd notice if I suddenly vanished."

"Yeah I thought so," said Chrono. "You know, I bet you're as bored as I am."

"Excuse me?"

Chrono smirked, "Please, you're here because you have to be, not because you want to be. Admit it, this is as boring to you as it is to me."

Shion looked around the room then back to Chrono, who was resting his chin on the back of his hand with a smirk. "Well, I will admit that it's not the most, lively of events yes. But as a Kiba it's my duty."

"There's that word again, duty. That doesn't mean you want to be here though," said Chrono. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Not that anyone here wants to talk to me." He may have been Shion's plus one but he might as well have been invisible to everyone else, he was pretty sure Shion was the only person that had actually talked to him all night. Well the only person that wasn't serving staff.

"How much longer is this going to go for anyways?"

"Probably another few hours."

Chrono groaned and sank deeper into his seat, resisting the urge to put his head on the table. "Great. And you're sure we can't leave yet?"

"Well, I can't. I know there's more people who want to talk to me." Shion paused, "If you're really that bored, I won't stop you from leaving."

"What? Are you kicking me out?"

"No-no not at all," replied Shion quickly as Chrono sat up and shot him a deep frown, looking and sounding almost hurt. "It's just, you don't seem to be enjoying yourself here and I...don't want you to make yourself miserable on account of me."

"I'm not miserable I'm just, bored. I think everyone else here has seen you more than I have, and I'm your guest."

Shion opened his mouth to speak but stopped as someone tapped his shoulder lightly. "Ah, I'm sorry Chrono, it looks like I'm needed again."

"Yeah I know," said Chrono quietly, turning away as Shion rose from his seat once again and headed off towards someone else that Chrono didn't recognize. "I just wish you'd need me for once tonight."

 

"It was wonderful to speak with you again, but I'm afraid I have been neglecting my guest a bit to much tonight," said Shion with a polite bow.

"It's quite alright."

As they said their goodbyes, Shion turned back to the table where he'd left Chrono. The red-head was right, he had been neglecting him more than he should have considering he was Shion's guest.

He frowned as he looked at the table, Chrono was gone. His seat was completely empty and even his coat was gone from where he'd hung it on the back of the chair.

Had he actually decided to go home after all? It was true he'd said Chrono could leave but he hadn't expected him to actually do that, especially since he'd seen so keen on staying.

Shion shook his head, no, there was no way Chrono would have left, not without saying anything. Perhaps he'd just gone to use the bathroom, that was far more likely.

Deciding the best thing to do was wait he sat down at the table, if Chrono had simply gone to the bathroom then he'd be back in a few minutes.

Waiting however proved harder than expected and Shion shifted about his chair, eyes constantly scanning the room around him in hopes of catching any sign of him.

' _I wouldn't blame him if he left,_ ' he thought sadly. ' _I'd leave too if my date was ignoring me like that._ ' His train of thought ground to a halt and he slapped his cheeks with his hands. What was he thinking? Chrono wasn't his date, he was just the plus one he'd invited along. A plus one he really needed to locate.

"Excuse me!" The first people he sought out were the serving staff, if anyone had noticed and would remember Chrono leaving, it would surely be them. He flagged down each server he came across and asked, but each time was met with the same result, a shake of the head and a polite 'I'm sorry' before they returned to their duties.

' _I suppose he really is gone,_ ' he thought, sinking into his chair and putting his face in his hands. ' _This is all my fault._ '

"Young master, is everything alright?"

Shion's head shot up as a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Iwakura!"

"You seem upset about something, is something the matter?"

Shion sighed and hung his head. "I think I screwed up, with Chrono that is. I neglected him so much that I think he finally went home."

"If you're that worried, might I suggest you check the gardens young master?"

"The...gardens?"

Iwakura nodded, "I saw him head out that way a little while ago. If you're fast, you might still be able to catch him."

 

Chrono sighed, hands stuffed into his pockets as he wandered through the gardens. He didn't really want to go home, but staying inside was getting so boring, and he couldn't stand watching Shion socializing with everyone except him. He couldn't explain why but it hurt.

"Chrono! Chrono!"

At the sound of his voice he stopped in his tracks, his breath clouding the air lightly in front of him.

"Shion?"

He turned around to see Shion jogging towards him, almost entirely out of breath by the time he reached him. "I'm...I'm sorry," he panted, grabbing his knees as he doubled over to catch his breath. "Please don't leave yet."

"I wasn't going to leave," said Chrono, rubbing the back of his head. "I just needed some air, and to get out of there."

"May I join you?" asked Shion with a small smile as he straightened up.

"Well I'm not going to stop you."

"I really am sorry," said Shion as he fell in beside Chrono. "I shouldn't have been ignoring you like I was. You're my guest, and my friend."

"I told you I understand," said Chrono with a dismissive wave. "They're important people and you have to talk to them."

"But you're important too!" Chrono came to an abrupt halt and Shion continued speaking. "You are important and I've been treating you like you weren't."

Chrono sighed, "Shion please, you don't need to keep apologizing. I told you it's fine."

"But it's not, and I'm going to make it up to you."

"You are?"

Shion nodded, "Yes. I'm going to make sure that for the rest of the evening you have my undivided attention. I've given more than enough to everyone else tonight."

"R-really?"

"Of course. Besides, it _is_ rather boring in there."

Chrono laughed slightly, "So you admit it then, you were bored."

"Yes, I was bored. But I couldn't show it now could I? Now, what were you planning to do?"

"Honestly, I was just going to wander around the garden for a bit to clear my head before going back inside to find you," said Chrono, rubbing the back of his head. "Thought maybe that by then you wouldn't be as busy anymore. Looks like I can scratch the last part off though."

"Well it's not too cold, so I suppose we could just stay out here," said Shion.

The gardens had been illuminated by hundred of tiny fairy lights that hung from the trees, and lanterns that were strung along the sides of the path and the outside of the building.

Silence lapsed between then, broken only by the soft sound of their footfalls on the stone path and the faint sound of music from inside.

"Chrono, would you care to dance?"

Chrono sputtered and nearly tripped over his feet in surprise as he turned to face Shion, cheeks flushing red. "D-d-d-d-dance?"

Shion nodded, "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well it's just...I don't...I don't really know how to dance," he admitted.

"Well then, I'll lead and you copy my movements," said Shion, taking one of Chrono's hands in his. "Come on, just once dance, till the song ends."

Chrono sighed, curling his hand around Shion's. "Well, I suppose one dance couldn't hurt. But, it's not my fault if I step on your toes."

"Just put your hand on my shoulder, I promise I won't bite."

Tentatively, Chrono obeyed, placing his hand on Shion's shoulder, giving a soft yelp of surprise as Shion's free hand came to rest on the small of his back, causing him to take a step closer. At least there was no one else around to see him inevitably make a fool of himself.

"Just remember, follow my lead," said Shion.

"R-right."

Chrono may not have known much about dancing, but it was fairly clear that Shion did, each step that he took was what Chrono could only describe as graceful, making Chrono feel like he had two left feet in comparison. He tightened his grip as he mirrored Shion's movements, trying not to trip over his own feet or step on Shion's in the process.

"Chrono you need to relax," laughed Shion. "It's a dance, not the end of the world."

"I just...I told you I can't dance," he replied, averting his gaze. "And I don't want to end up stepping on your toes."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've stepped on plenty of toes learning to dance, I won't be offended."

Chrono groaned, "That's not it."

"Chrono," Shion leaned it, touching his forehead to Chrono's as he gave him a soft smile, "Relax ok? You're doing fine? But if you stay this tense, you will step on my feet."

Chrono's heart skipped a beat as he realized how close they were, strands of blond hair fluttering in his face even as Shion drew back. "I'll try," he muttered.

"And remember to breathe, you look like you're holding your breath, and I don't want you to pass out."

Slowly, Chrono loosened his grip on Shion's hand and shoulder and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, only for it to form again as he met Shion's gaze, blue eyes trained on his green ones.

He couldn't understand it, he could get in front of a crowd and have multiple cardfights, cardfights televised across the country if not the world and be totally fine, not a shred of nervousness anywhere. But this, dancing together with Shion, in a place where on one else could see them and his nerves were on fire. Why was he so damn nervous? It was just a dance of all things, and even if he screwed up it would remain between the two of them, so why, why?

"See, you're not nearly as bad as you think," said Shion with a smile.

"You think so?"

He nodded, "I'm sure of it. You need to give yourself a bit more credit. Once you relax you're not nearly as bad as you think you are."

Chrono's cheeks flushed deeply at the praise and he tore his gaze away from Shion's swiftly.

As they moved to the music, Chrono almost pressed flat to Shion's chest, he swore he could feel the beating of his heart and he caught himself taking a half step closer. Whether Shion noticed or cared though, Chrono couldn't tell as he didn't say or do anything in response.

Shion shifted his grasp on Chrono's hand, carefully guiding the hand to his shoulder before releasing it and placing his own hand on Chrono's waist.

Chrono shivered, they were so close now and their movements were slow it could barely be called dancing anymore. If he leaned forward he was sure he could rest his head against Shion's shoulder, and part of him wondered if Shion would let him.

"It sounds like the music is ending," said Shion, turning his head to look back at the building. "I guess that means our dance is almost over."

"What, why?"

Shion frowned, "I said we'd dance till the end of the song, or did you forget already?"

"O-oh, yeah that's right."

"Is something wrong?"

"I uh, I guess I ended up enjoying myself more than I thought I would. Guess I'm just a bit sad to see it end," said Chrono, rubbing the back of his head.

Now it was Shion's turn to blush, cheeks flaring a rather impressive shade of red. "Well I mean, we don't have to stop if you don't want to," he said.

The next song was a little faster and Chrono found himself stumbling and laughing as he did his best to keep up with Shion and not trip over him in the process.

"How do you even know so many ways to dance?" asked Chrono.

"I had to learn."

"You learn far to many things you know that? When would you even need to learn to dance like this?"

"Right now?"

Without warning, Chrono suddenly found himself dipped backwards and he quickly grabbed Shion's arm tightly to keep from falling. "What are you doing? You're going to drop me!"

"Oh have some faith in me Chrono, I'm not going to drop you," he said with a soft laugh as he pulled Chrono back up.

While he was pretty sure Shion was right that he wouldn't drop him, there was no guarantee that being thrust off balance so suddenly and without warning wouldn't cause him to accidentally pull Shion off balance. And that would be more of a nightmare than stepping on his feet.

"I already told you to loosen up once, do I have to say it again?"

"I am loosening up."

"Oh really?"

Chrono wasn't quite sure what prompted his next action, perhaps a burning desire to prove that he wasn't as stiff as Shion was making him out to be, but as Shion dipped him slightly again Chrono slipped his arms up around the back of his head and pulled him down, lips crashing together in the middle. And this time Shion did drop him. Or more accurately he froze up, caught off guard by the fact that Chrono had chosen that moment to decide to kiss him. His hold on Chrono loosened slightly and Chrono, who was holding onto him, turned into dead weight and the next thing they knew gravity had kicked in and they were falling as they lost their balance.

There was flailing and startled yelps as they tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs, unable to catch themselves before it was to late.

"You said you weren't gonna drop me!"

"Well you didn't exactly warn me about what you were going to do," sputtered Shion as he looked down at the redhead trapped under him.

"Warn you? Wait," Chrono laughed, "Is that your only complaint about all this?"

"I...well..."

Chrono smiled and reached a hand up, cupping Shion's face. "And you say I'm ridiculous." As Shion silently gaped, apparently at a loss for words, Chrono propped himself up and pressed their lips together again.

Whatever Shion might have been about to say came to a complete stop, voice caught in his throat as their lips slotted together. After a moment of hesitation he leaned in, pressing back against Chrono, his free hand seeking out Chrono's hand on the ground and twisting their fingers together.

Chrono sighed, all his previous concerns seemingly vanishing as they sat there, Shion very nearly sitting in his lap.

"We should probably get off the ground," said Chrono, murmuring against Shion's lips as they finally broke apart. "Before we get even more dirty than we already are."

Shion's only response was to sigh as he stood up, pulling Chrono with him.

"You know, if you wanted to get me alone to seduce me you should have just said something," said Shion with a teasing grin.

"Shion!" He sputtered and flushed while Shion laughed.

"Well, you seem to be in a much better mood now," said Shion, squeezing his hand. "You know, I think this is the most fun I've had at a party in a long time."

"Really?"

He nodded before reaching a hand up and brushing something off Chrono's shoulder. "Looks like it's starting to snow, we should probably head in soon."

"Can we stay out a little longer?" asked Chrono. "It's not that cold yet. One more dance?"

Shion smiled and bumped his forehead against Chrono's lightly as he slipped an arm around his middle and drew him close. "Well if you're going to twist my arm about it, I suppose I could manage one more dance."

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill this ship tag if I must.


End file.
